christmas shopping
by weasleypatronus
Summary: Fluffy Christmas Ron x Hermione oneshot. Hermione goes into town to do the Christmas shopping for their first Christmas in their new apartment. When she comes home she slips, but luckily there's her personal ginger hero to save her. Rated M for slight mature content. HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS !


"I'm already beginning to question our decision to live in a muggle-town ." Hermione muttered while she slowly walked down the street, trying to avoid the ice that covered almost every surface of the pavement and carrying two very big bags filled with Christmas shopping. Her face was red from frustration and exhaustion, as she moved the handles of the heavy bags in her cold blistering hands, and her hair was even messier than usual, due to the snow and windy weather that had failed to improve since last week. She slowly but steadily moved forward, cursing herself for forgetting to bring her beaded bag with her. Her thoughts then wandered of to the redhead waiting at home, and her mood got better instantly.

When she left to do the shopping that morning he had still been asleep. His mouth was wide open, arms and legs sprawled in every direction. He had kicked away the blankets during the night, which had left Hermione all tangled up in them. He had been snoring loudly but when Hermione had shifted to try and untangle herself to get out of bed, he half opened his eyes glancing at her distressed face, and let out a low chuckle. Hermione, too tired to start an argument, had just rolled her eyes and got dressed. Ron had simply rolled over, and a minute later his snoring had continued.

Normally she wouldn't have gone out so early on Christmas morning. She would just stay in bed and then apparate to the Burrow to enjoy the lovely food Molly had made for them. This year however, she won't go to the Burrow at all. This year, she will celebrate her Christmas with Ronald Billius Weasley. Only Ronald Billius Weasley. "_Our first Christmas_" Hermione thought, a smile creeping up her face when her mind drifted off to the day that got her where she was now, standing in the centre of a muggle town with her bags filled with Christmas food for Ron and her.

When Ron asked her if she wanted to go to the Burrow this Christmas she could see the hope and anticipation in his piercing blue eyes. They were sitting on the sofa at the Burrow, Hermione's legs curled up against Ron's chest, his arm comfortably around her waist.  
His eyes had changed since the first time she saw him in the Hogwarts express. They weren't as bright and innocent as they used to be. the things he had been through had rubbed off on them, like footsteps in fresh snow. They're still beautiful though, and every time his gaze meets hers she forgets where she is and drowns in the deep pools of his thoughts, reading every emotion through his eyes.  
This time was no exception, and she looked at him curiously, encouraging him to continue. He then told her that he'd like to do something else this year. "I was thinking.. you know I saved a lot of money from Auror work and helping George at the shop, and I saw this little apartment in a muggle-town not too far away from the Leaky Cauldron.. I can afford it, and it would mean that we won't have to worry about Harry boasting in on us any more. We could have a place for ourselves.. if you want to of course." His eyes turned from hope to worry, as he misread her wide eyes and open mouth for a face of horror. Hermione quickly took his head in her hands, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Will you ever believe that I am in love with you, Ronald? Don't look at me so scared, I'm just surprised, that's all. I was already beginning to think that you enjoyed living with Harry sleeping 2 meters next to us !" She started to stroke his cheeks softly, enjoying the feeling of his 2 days stubble against her fingertips. Ron was still staring at her with wild eyes, slowly processing what she had said. "So.. Is that a yes ? Bloody hell woman, just give me an answer, I am dying here!" He grabbed her hands that were still on his face and placed them against his heart, which was beating like a scared rabbit. Hermione silently chuckled and pulled herself closer to Ron, so that her nose was almost touching his. She moved her mouth to his ear and slowly whispered "Yes, Ronald Billius Weasley. I would love to share an apartment with you and I would definitely love to spend the holidays with you. only you."  
She slowly pulled her head back to read his eyes, but she didn't have time to even glance at them, because Ron's lips collided with hers and all her thoughts drifted out of her head, only leaving the amazing feeling of Ron's lips on hers, moving perfectly in sync, knowing what to do to make her moan the loudest. His lips slowly parted and Hermione didn't think twice to slip her tongue in his mouth to taste the thing she craved for: Ron. She slowly and seductively sucked on his tongue knowing that she was driving him crazy, and she was rewarded with a low growl. Ron pulled her even closer, so that she was practically cradling his growing, and she could feel his excitement through all the layers of clothes. Hermione moved her hips on top of his and Ron began to thrust lightly. Both were panting hard and tried to touch every inch of each other, groping and pinching and biting and licking. Hermione found Ron's sensitive spot: the soft part right behind his ear. She began to suck and nibble on it harshly, almost drawing blood, to then soothe the wound with a slow lick. Ron was panting beneath her, massaging her bum and trusting into her. "You're such a tease." Ron whispered, as Hermione pinched his nipple, while her other hand remained tangled in his ginger hair. "You know you like it when I tease you." Hermione simply said, and she pressed her lips onto his again, moaning contently as he swept his tongue in her mouth again.  
They both were so emerged in each other that they didn't notice Molly walking into the living room until she coughed quietly. Ron reluctantly removed his hands from Hermione's bum, as Hermione quickly tried to tame her hair while muttering an apology, her face flustered of embarrassment and arousal. "I am definitely not going to miss this when we move out." Ron muttered, but his voice was louder than intended and Molly overheard them. "What do you mean Ron, are you two going somewhere ?" She was looking from Ron to Hermione with a curious but also scared look in her eyes, as if she was afraid that they would leave again to search for some more horcruxes, even thought the war has been over for more than 5 years.  
Molly never really got over the Wizarding war; you can still see the pain in her eyes when the whole Weasley clan comes to the Burrow and Fred's seat remains empty, and Hermione knows that she is haunted by nightmares, since Hermione herself suffered from them as well and had found mrs. Weasley in the kitchen several times.  
She was now waiting anxiously for an answer, already imagining losing another son. Hermione looked at Ron and saw him rub his neck awkwardly while searching for a right way to put this. Hermione cleared her throat and Molly's eyes flickered from her son to her, looking more scared with every second passing. "We're not going to do anything dangerous mrs. Weasley, don't worry. Ron just… Ron found an affordable apartment and we are considering moving in there." Hermione glanced at Ron and found him staring at her in such a loving way that she had to look away immediately, or she would just jump in his arms again and that wouldn't improve this already awkward situation in any way. So she settled her gaze on Molly again, who was looking a bit embarrassed at the couple in front of her, like she just accused them stealing her wallet, while she was holding it in her hand. "Oh right.. okay.. Well I am glad that you two think about the future already. I will.. I'll get back to the cooking now.." She hurriedly left the room, while muttering things to herself that sounded like "I should've known… what was I thinking… "  
Hermione blew out the breath she had unconsciously been holding and turned to Ron, who just grinned sheepishly and gestured to his lap, inviting her to come closer again. Hermione giggled and snuggled herself into Ron again, looking up at his still scarlet face with adoration. "Well, that went well." Ron said. "Do you think she approved, or should I be worried ?" Seeing his distressed face, she let out a chuckle and patted his cheek with her hand. "I think she'll come around. I will talk to her later tonight." She then snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and draped her arms around his waist. So they sat in silence, Ron tracing random patterns on Hermione's back, until Molly called that dinner was ready.

Hermione snapped back into reality when a taxi hooted angrily at her, and she realised that she had stopped walking in the middle of the road. She quickly waved to the taxi driver as an apology and got off the road as fast as she could, which unfortunately wasn't very fast since the road had gotten even more slippery. When she stood safely on the pavement again she quickly checked is she hadn't dropped anything when reliving her memory and then continued her way to her apartment. Her face was still flustered, but now not only from concentration and exhaustion, but also from arousal. She felt an uncomfortable dampness in her knickers and couldn't wait to get home so that she could clean herself with a quick flick of her wand.  
That night she told Molly all the details when helping her with the dishes, and Molly simply gave her a big hug and, although her eyes got a bit teary and her smile wasn't completely genuine, gave them her blessing. "I knew this was going to happen one day or another, and all I can say is that I'm glad that it's you Ron is going to live with, and not that daft Lavender." she had muttered in Hermione's ear, pulling her even closer to her chest, so that Hermione found it hard to breathe. After Hermione gave her a few awkward pets on the back and said some reassuring words Molly had let go of her and went to the garden to tell Arthur the news, leaving Hermione emotional but very relieved.

Hermione only had to walk another 5 minutes and soon she saw their small apartment. As soon as she was less than 5 meters away from the apartment she felt the old familiar cold chill run up her spine, telling her that she passed her protective spells she put there for precaution. Although the war had ended a long time ago, Ron and she were still two of the oh so famous golden trio, and there were plenty of deatheaters who want their heads. Only the Burrow and the joke shop were able to floo into their apartment, and you could only pass the protective spells if Hermione had verbally given you permission.  
Hermione looked up to the second floor, where they had their apartment, to see if Ron had gotten out of bed already. "I bet he's still sleeping, that lazy twat." Hermione thought, but she didn't mind. Now she could wake him up with the thing he loved most: food. Hermione was already imagining what she would cook for him first and didn't watch her feet and stepped on a frozen puddle. Before she could even let out a scream she was laying in the snow, with all her Christmas shopping sprawled on top of her and everywhere near her. There was snow everywhere : In her eyes, her mouth, her hair, her shirt, her pants. Hermione sputtered and tried to get up, but the snow was too slippery.

_"Well, this is unfortunate. "_

Ron awoke with a sharp gasp. A loud banging noise had intruded his dreams and had dragged him out of his unconscious state. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand, but stopped in his tracks as realization dawned on him. He wasn't standing in a tent in the middle of nowhere, nor was he on an Auror mission. There wasn't any danger lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack him at his weakest moment. Voldemort was dead. Nobody was going to hurt him or the ones he loves anymore. He was save. Ron lowered his wand he had already lit with a non verbal _"Lumos"_ and let out the breath he had been holding. He sat back on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment, concentrating on his heart beat, which was still way too fast.

Ron loved his bed. Not only was it fluffy and warm, he shared it with the one he loved most:** Hermione.** He never thought he'd be good enough for her, but she still chose him. When he had kissed her in the chamber of secrets 5 years ago, he never thought that Hermione meant it when she kissed him back. But here they were, in their own apartment, about to celebrate their first own Christmas.

A quiet but clear moaning sound then reached Ron's ears, and he snapped back to reality. The sound came from the same direction as the loud banging noise that had awoken Ron earlier, and Ron concentrated on the it, trying to figure out wat it was. After a minute another moan rang in his ears, and Ron's eyes widened with pure horror. "Hermione!" Ron thought, jumping up again and barging out of the room, flashbacks of Malfoy Manor haunting his mind. He had heard these moans before, and he then hadn't been able to do anything about it. That was not going to happen again. Auror training had made Ron a lot faster than he was 5 years ago and he stood outside of their apartment in no time. Hermione's moans were coming from outside, and Ron flew down the stairs as fast as he could, skipping multiple steps on the way. An ice cold air wave hit him, and he realized that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. This thought escaped his mind immediately though, as he heard another moan. It sounded like Hermione was trying to escape, but couldn't move. Ron took a sprint, his wand ready to cast a spell at the first bastard he saw touching his , when he came outside, he stopped abruptly, and tried to comprehend the scene he saw before him.

Before him in the snow, lay, from head to toe covered with snow, a very annoyed Hermione. Christmas shopping was covering her whole body and every inch of snow around her. Hermione's face was beet red and her hair was a complete mess. Ron stood in the doorway of the flat, completely lost for words, just staring at his girlfriend. Hermione then noticed Ron standing there, and tried to get up even more erratic. " RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND STARE, HELP ME, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I CAN'T GET UP AND I'M FREEZING !" Her voice cracked at that last word, and you could hear her desperation shining through her anger. Ron immediately snapped back to action and jogged towards Hermione, trying not to step on the food that laid literally everywhere. He couldn't stop chuckling at the scene, and Hermione dropped her head back in the snow in defeat, letting out another irritated moan, and simply raised her arms, so that Ron could drag her to her feet. However, when Ron stood before her, now laughing out loud, and tried to drag her up, she tugged on his arms hard, and Ron fell on top of her in the snow, crushing all the Christmas shopping.

"Bloody hell woman, what do you think you're doing ?!" Ron exclaimed, but Hermione just chuckled seductively, staring into Ron's eyes with a lustful stare. "Nice outfit you got there, Ronald." she whispered, and a blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked down his body again. Ron realized he was only wearing his boxers, and his head turned as red as his hair. "Well.. umm.. I thought you were in trouble alright ! I heard you moaning and I thought someone was hurting you ! So I didn't exactly pause by the wardrobe to pick out a shirt that fitted the occasion but if you'd rather have me dressing myself properly the next time you're in trouble, please tell me, so that I don't have to worry about displeasing you when I save your bloody life!" Ron tried to push himself of off Hermione, but the snow was too slippery. He was getting cold now, his bare legs touching the ice between Hermione's legs, and he was slowly getting frustrated. "Saving my life ? From what? the Christmas shopping? Wow Ron I thought Auror training made you more observant, but instead it made you more suspicious ! And just for your information : I like your outfit very much, I wish you could walk around like this all the time. " Hermione was laughing now, placing her ice-cold hands on Ron's hot cheeks. "But thank you for trying to save my life, I don't think I would've survived if it wasn't for you to save me. I feel warmer already. " she snuggled her cold nose in the crook of Ron's neck and continued chuckling lightly while planting soft kisses on his neck.

Ron's annoyance was gone already, and he did not notice the snow making his legs feel numb anymore. All he could think of was how soft and warm Hermione's lips felt, and a shiver ran down his spine as she touched the sensitive spot right behind his ear, biting lightly and then soothing it with a slow lick of her hot tongue. Hermione moved her lips to his ear. "I should reward you for your heroic act, shouldn't I ? risking your life to save me from evil. " she muttered, nibbling on Ron's earlobe, which rewarded her with a sharp gasp from him. Ron tried to lift his head to look in her eyes, but Hermione kept his head low with her hands. "What do you want me to do, lifesaver ? " she started nibbling down his cheek, and Ron's eyes fluttered close as she reached his neck. "Hermione, what is happening ? I thought you were mad at me. Not that I don't like it, please continue, but why? " Hermione was sucking on a particular patch of skin and Ron let out a loud groan, mentally thanking Hermione for the muffliato spell around their apartment. "Always the tone of surprise.. " Hermione muttered, giggling to herself at the old memory. "It's Christmas isn't it? And well… since I can't give you a proper meal anymore.." she gestures at the mess around them and Ron let's out a low chuckle, staring in her brown orbs. ".. why not give you something else I know you'll enjoy?" she then grinned up at him seductively, and continued sucking on his neck. Ron was glad that they weren't going to visit the Burrow this Christmas, as he was sure Hermione would leave some serious bruises and he just didn't like to alter them with magic.

He liked the lovebites Hermione gave him, it made him feel proud. He, the ginger boy that never really achieved anything special, did achieve something in the end. He succeeded in making the prettiest, brightest and kindest witch in the history of ever fall in love with him.

Ron snapped back to reality when Hermione began to move under him. She was trying to push him off of her, so that she could be on top. realization dawned on him and he looked at Hermione with eyes full of disbelieve and excitement. "Fucking hell, are we really going to do this here ? outside ? in the bloody snow ? " He realized he had goosebumps all over his body, and a shiver ran down his spine when a cold wind cooled his sweat coated body. Hermione had now succeeded in getting on top of him, and her cold hands ran up and down his chest. It looked like she was playing connect the dots with his freckles, and Ron let out a sharp gasp as her icecold fingers grazed his nipple. Hermione giggled and looked up at him.

"Fuck." Ron simply said, before his face collided with hers, finally connecting her lips to his. She let out a content sigh, and opened her mouth immediately, inviting him inside her warm mouth. Ron didn't hesitate and his tongue delved inside. their tongues played a lustful fight, and their moans and sighs filled the cold morning air. Hermione grabbed Ron's hair and pulled herself more level with him. Ron groaned and sucked her tongue as he felt her erect nipples through the fabric of the huge amount of layers she had on. Hermione purred and dragged her nails over his arms, leaving red marks that stung in the cold air, turning Ron on even more. Ron grabbed Hermione's bum and started to harshly massage it. Hermione let out a loud squeal and dug her nails even deeper in the skin of his neck. Ron smiled in their kiss and dragged his tongue over her teeth, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Although the kiss was heated and his face was flushed, he could feel himself shiver and he still had goosebumps all over his body. He thus slowly removed his mouth from Hermione's. Hermione let out a disappointed moan and looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Sorry to interrupt this, but can we please continue inside ? I am freezing ! ". Hermione just grunted and pushed herself off him, standing up with wobbling feet. Ron then tried to get up, and got up surprisingly smooth. When he looked down he saw that their little snogging session had moved all the snow out of the way, leaving a battered patch of grass, covered with crushed food boxes. Ron then felt Hermione's hand slip in his, and when she pulled him towards the door, he didn't hesitate one moment.

_"This is going to be the best bloody Christmas ever."_


End file.
